


Dies Bildnis aus Papier

by Yanthara



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, spielt zwischen CoLS und CoHF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanthara/pseuds/Yanthara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary ist auf der Suche nach Jace. In dessen Zimmer findet sich zwar nicht ihren Freund. Aber einige interessante Fotos. Die Neugier treibt sie an und sie schaut die Bilder an, was sie da sieht gefällt ihr nicht. Ganz und garnicht. Jace vertreibt sie aus seinem Zimmer, widmet sich den Fotos von sich und seinem Freund und schwelkt in Erinnerungen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Bildnis aus Papier

Clary war im Institut auf der Suche nach Jace. Natürlich sah sie als erstes in seinem Zimmer nach. Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür, als keine Reaktion kam, öffnete sie die Tür vorsichtig und betrat das Zimmer. In seinem Zimmer war wie immer alles ordentlich. Das Einzige was etwas fehl am Platze wirkte war das kleine Kästchen auf seinem Nachttisch. Das Kästchen, welches er von Amatis bekommen hatte, mit den Erinnerungen an seinen Vater. Clary sah, dass der Deckel des Kästchen etwas offen stand, weil einige Papierstücke herausschauten. Neugierig ging sie zu dem Nachttisch und griff nach dem Kästchen. Eigentlich wusste sie was sich in dem Kästchen befand, aber was herausschaute sahen nicht nach Briefen aus. Sie öffnete das Kästchen und war verwundert dass es Fotos waren. Um genau zu sein waren es Polaroid-Fotos.

Die Rothaarige griff nach den Bildern und erschrak, als sie Sebastian auf den ersten Bildern sah. Aber sie hatte ihren Bruder noch nie so friedlich gesehen, er schlief auf dem Foto, seine harten und strengen Züge waren durch den entspannten Schlaf etwas weicher geworden. Man konnte seine Narben auf den Rücken erkennen, vorsichtig strich sie mit dem Daumen über das Bild. Auch wenn sie nichts als Abscheu für ihn empfand, tat Sebastian ihr in diesem Punkt irgendwo leid. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und sah die Bilder weiter durch. Plötzlich hatte sie ein Bild von Jace und Sebastian im London Eye in der Hand. Clary betrachtete das Bild näher. Jace hatte einen Arm um Sebastian gelegt, mit der anderen Hand schien der die Kamera gehalten zu haben. Sebastian lächelte zu Frieden. Was ihm gar nicht ähnlich sah. Man konnte sehen, dass es außerhalb der Gondel schon anfing zu dämmern. Sie seufzte, gern wäre sie mit Jace im London Eye gewesen, sie stellte es sich sehr romantisch vor, über der Stadt in einer Gondel zu sitzen, alles von oben zu betrachten und die Tatsache, dass man unter Menschen war und doch irgendwo allein zu Zweit. Auf den nächsten Bild waren die Beiden auf dem Eiffelturm zu sehen. Wieder in ähnlicher Pose. Sie schaute weiter die Bilder durch, immer wieder waren die Beiden zu sehen, bei irgendwelchen Sehenswürdigkeiten und sie wirkten zu vertraut. Irgendwann kam Clary bei einem Foto an, auf denen Sebastian und Jace freie Oberkörper hatten, ihre Runen waren deutlich zu erkennen. Die Beiden schienen irgendwo am Strand gewesen zu sein. Die Tatsache allein war nicht sonderlich überraschend, nach den anderen Bildern. Aber trotzdem musste sie zweimal auf das Polaroid in ihren Händen schauen. Sebastian küsste Jace auf die Wange, als dieser das Foto geschoßen hatte. Und Jace? Er lächelte zu Frieden auf dem Foto und irgendwie auch verliebt? Das konnte nicht sein, dachte sich Clary. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf das nächste Bild. Als sie sah, dass sie sich auf den Bild küssten, fielen ihr vor Schreck die Fotos aus der Hand. Der Kuss auf die Wange war ja noch verschmerzbar, bei einem richtigen Kuss sah es anders aus.

Jace. Ihr Jace küsste ihren Bruder. Die Person, die sie am meisten liebte auf der Welt, küsste die Person, die sie am meisten hasste. Sie wusste zwar, dass die Bindung durch Liliths Ritual sehr eng zwischen den Beiden war, aber dass sie so eng war? Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. All das lag aber nun schon eine Weile zurück, warum hatte Jace die Fotos immer noch? Und warum bewahrte er sie bei seinen einzigen Erinnerungen an seinen leiblichen Vater auf?

Als Clary hörte, wie die Tür aufging, fing sie schnell an die Fotos aufzuheben. Auch wenn sie sich Mühe gab, sie hätte sie nie rechtzeitig aufheben können. Als sie die Fotos zusammenschob, hielt sie kurz inne, zog ein paar Bilder aus dem Stapel und sah sie an. Dem Rotschopf war es gerade egal, das ihr Freund im Raum stand. Überrascht schaute sie von den wenigen Bildern in ihrer Hand zu Jace. Auf einem Bild lag der Blonde nackt in einem Bett, trug ein rotes Lederhalsband um den Hals und sah erwartungsvoll in die Kamera. Dem Winkel nach, muss der Fotograf wohl auf ihn gesessen haben. Ein weiteres Foto zeigte wie Jace nur in Shorts bekleidet und mit Halsband, in Habacht-Stellung in Sebastians Zimmer stand. In seinem Blick lag Ungeduld, aber auch Neugier.

„Was soll das? Warum schnüffelst du hier herum?“, meinte Jace aufgebracht. In der Zwischenzeit war er neben Clary und griff nach den Bildern. „Das ist Privat! Kennst du das Wort? Wenn nicht schau in der Bibliothek nach, da gibt es genug Lexika!“ Clary sah ihn an. „Ich.. ich hab dich eigentlich nur gesucht. Ich wollte nicht... also ich wollte deine Bilder nicht ansehen...“ Sie sah das er verärgert war. Aber ihr brannte die Frage auf der Zunge was nun zwischen ihn und Sebastian war, also stellte sie die Frage.

Er kniete nun neben ihr und sammelte die restlichen Bilder auf, sortierte sie grob wieder und schob sie dann in sein Kästchen. „Was soll  gewesen sein? Wir waren durch das Mal verbunden. Das weißt du auch.“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja schon, aber warum hast du dann noch die Fotos von ihm? Und noch wichtiger: ihr hattet Sex?“ Der Blonde stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, er strich sanft über das Kästchen, als schwelgte er in einer schönen Erinnerung. „Warum hast du mich gesucht?“, fragte er ausweichend. Clary schnaubte. „Ich habe dich was gefragt. Es spielt gerade keine Rolle warum ich dich gesucht habe!“

Jace drehte sich zu ihr. „Ja, dann hatten wir eben Sex und das auch mehr als ein Mal. Und?“ Er rollte mit den Augen. „Zufrieden Prinzessin?“ Sie sah ihn bestürzt an. „Wann wolltest du mir das sagen?“ Irritiert sah er sie an. „Nie? Weil es keine Rolle zwischen uns spielt. Ich war in der Zeit nicht ganz ich selbst. Das zählt wohl kaum als Fremdgehen. Außerdem bleibt es ja in der Familie.“, bei den letzten Worten grinste er breit und zufrieden. Der Rotschopf hätte so eine Antwort von ihren Bruder erwartet, aber nicht von Jace. Clary sah das ganze nicht so locker, war mehr als enttäuscht von ihrem Freund und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Jonathan Christopher, du bist so ein Arschloch!“  Diese Worte knallte sie ihn an den Kopf, verschwand aufgebracht aus seinem Zimmer und lies die Tür zu knallen. Jace seufzte, er hatte keinen Grund und keine Lust ihr nachzulaufen. Schließlich hatte er nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Und die Wahrheit ist nicht immer schön. Er hätte eh nicht gewusst wie er sie beruhigen sollte und er wusste dass sie früher oder später wieder zu ihm zurück kommen würde, wenn sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Er griff nach seinen Fotos, legte sich auf sein Bett, sah sie durch und fing an sie wieder zu sortieren. Zufrieden lächelte er als er Sebastian sah. Er hatte ihn besser kennengelernt als sonst irgendjemand. Er hatte auch seine verquere Art von Liebe kennen gelernt und sich irgendwann damit abgefunden. Als Jace das Bild vom London Eye sah, musste er lächeln, trotz seiner herrischen Art, hatte Sebastian auch immer Momente gehabt, wo er fast schon zärtlich war, auch wenn es sich nur in so kleinen Gesten zeigte, wie den Kuss. 

Jace dachte an sein erstes Mal mit Sebastian zurück, es war nicht ganz freiwillig gewesen, aber dennoch mochte er die Erfahrung nicht missen. Beide waren in Prag unterwegs gewesen, nach erledigter Arbeit wollten sie noch einen Absacker trinken und sind in einer Bar gelandet. Aus dem einen Shot Becherovka sind fünf oder mehr geworden, Jace hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Stark angetrunken sind sie irgendwann in der Wohnung gelandet, er wusste nicht mehr wie sie dahin gekommen waren. Sebastian hatte schon den ganzen Abend versucht sich an Jace ran zumachen. Seine Versuche waren nicht gerade die einfallsreichsten, da er einfach zu direkt gewesen war. Kaum waren Beide in der Wohnung angekommen und die Tür ins Schloß gefallen, nutzte Sebastian die Chance und hatte den Blonden gegen die Arbeitsfläche in der Küche gedrückt. „Ich will dich.“, raunte er ihn ins Ohr, nicht zum ersten Mal diesen Abend sprach er die Worte aus. Doch diesmal lief Jace ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Was zweifelsohne auch an der Nähe lag. Sebastian war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihn entfernt gewesen. Er grinste und küsste ihn, der Kuss war einzig und allein fordernd und gierig. Anders als die Küsse mit Clary, dachte Jace. Ehe er es sich versah, war seine Hose schon in seinen Kniekehlen, die von Sebastian ebenfalls. Der Blonde war überrascht gewesen, dass Sebastian Kondome und Gleitgel zur Hand hatte. „Jetzt beeil dich. Ich will es endlich hinter mir haben.“, murmelte Jace. In dem Moment wollte er die Sache einfach nur über sich ergehen lassen, er hatte eigentlich kein großes Interesse an Sex mit Männern. Aber durch den Bund blieb ihn fast gar nichts anderes übrig als sich zu fügen. 

„Ich kann die Kondome ja auch gern weg lassen.“, meinte Sebastian. „Ich werde dich schon nicht mit Dämonenpocken anstecken.“, meinte er und grinste, dann legte er die Kondome beiseite. Aber er nutzte das Gleitgel, worüber Jace sehr froh war. Durch sein Drängen aber drang Sebastian direkt in ihn ein, ohne ihn vorzubereiten. Trotz des Gleitgels tat es weh, weil es so plötzlich passiert war. Jace hatte aufgekeucht, aus Schmerz und Lust. Sebastian fluchte gleichzeitig. Jace einzige Genugtuung war, dass der Weißblonde diesen Schmerz mit ihm teilte. Ihr erstes Mal ging sehr schnell, zu schnell für Jace' Geschmack. Aber durch seine längere Durststrecke und den Alkohol im Blut, hätte er eh nicht das Durchhaltevermögen gehabt. Und durch den Bund zu Sebastian fühlte sich alles noch intensiver für ihn an, weil er nicht nur seine Reize wahrnahm, sondern auch die Sebastians. 

Aber wann Jace anfing Gefühle für seinen Gegenspieler zu entwickeln, das konnte er beim besten willen nicht sagen. Auch wenn es Anfangs nur am Bund lag, dass er ihn mochte und so vertraut mit ihm war. Änderte es sich irgendwann. Sebastian gab sich Mühe Jace für sich zu gewinnen, auf seine verdrehte Art und Weise. Er schenkte ihn Waffen, schlachtete gemeinsam mit ihm Dämonen ab. Das wohl seltsamste Geschenk war das noch schlagende Dämonenherz, welches noch einige Male in Jace' Hand pulsierte, bevor es zu Staub zerfiel.

Der Blonde sah wieder auf die Fotos, um die Gedanken an das Herz zu vertreiben. Er war nun bei den Bildern angelangt, die Clary als letztes gesehen hatte. Die ihn mit dem Halsband zeigten. Jace war anfangs nicht begeistert, als Sebastian ihn das rote Hundehalsband aus Leder zeigte. Ungläubig hatte er den Anderen angesehen, weil er nicht wusste was dieser damit vor hatte. Im kommandierenden Ton, hatte Sebastian ihm gesagt, dass er sich vor ihn knien sollte. Durch den Bund konnte er gar nicht anders als dem nachkommen. Aber auch ohne, hätte er sich vor ihn gekniet. Er hatte durch Valentin schließlich gelernt zu gehorchen. Kaum hatte er vor Sebastian gekniet, schon hatte er das Halsband um den Hals. Und der Spaß ging los. Beide fanden gefallen an dem Spiel und gingen regelrecht darin auf. Sebastian liebte es, Jace Aufgaben zu stellen und dieser liebte es, sie zu erfüllen. Ihn war immer bewusst, wenn er etwas falsches tat, würde er bestraft werden. Wobei Sebastian sehr kreativ mit den Strafen war, da er Jace ja nicht Schlagen konnte, ohne den Schmerz selbst zu spüren. 

Jace legte kurz seine Fotos bei Seite, dann griff er unter sein Kopfkissen und zog das Halsband hervor. Er seufzte als er es sah, dann legte er es sich um und sah weiter seine Bilder an. Je mehr er sich in die Bilder vertiefte und je mehr er über den Sex mit Sebastian nachdachte, desto erregter wurde er. Nervös fummelte der Blonde an seiner Hose herum mit einer Hand, bis er den Knopf auf bekam, dann schob er seine linke Hand in seine Shorts und umfasste seine Erregung. Lieber würde er Sebastians Hand an seiner Männlichkeit spüren wollen, seine schlanken und kräftigen Finger. Er schloß seine Augen und gab sich ganz der Erinnerungen an die Nacht in Reykjavik hin. Seine wohl schönste Erinnerung an und mit Sebastian. 

*Flashback*

Der Weißblonde hatte die Wohnung in der Hauptstadt Islands erscheinen lassen. Er hatte Jace nach dem duschen abgefangen und ihn in sein Zimmer gebracht. Zur Abwechslung hatte er sogar versucht aufzuräumen, es sah nicht mehr so chaotisch aus wie sonst. Die Vorhänge waren bei Seite gezogen, sodass man aus dem Fenster schauen konnte. Da es schon Nacht war, konnte man bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Sterne nicht viel sehen. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht lies das Zimmer noch düsterer erscheinen als es ohne hin schon war. Sebastian hatte den Raum durch ein paar brennende Kerzen erhellt. Jace konnte erst dann erkennen, dass sein Partner nur seine schwarzen Retroshorts trug, welche eng anlagen und nichts seiner Fantasie überließen. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich.“, meinte Sebastian sanft. „Ich soll dein Zimmer aufräumen?“ Jace rollte mit den Augen. „Warte es nur ab.“, er zog den Blonden in eine Umarmung. „Wenn wir noch eine Weile warten, kann ich mir ja auch was anziehen. Ist frisch hier.“ Jace fröstelte etwas. „Wir können uns auch ins Bett verziehen.“ „Ach? Immer noch nicht genug von mir und meinen fantastischen Körper?“ „Nie.“, meinte der Dunkeläugige, er löste die Umarmung und zog Jace ins Bett. Er lies sich bereitwillig mitziehen und er landete unsanft im Bett. „Wow, beeindruckende Skills im Fallen! Jahrelanges Training, hm?“ Er grinste breit und beugte sich dann zu seinem Freund, um ihn zu küssen.

Jace rückte näher an Sebastian, strich ihn vorsichtig über den Rücken. Seine Finger fuhren sanft über die Narben auf seinen Rücken. Der Kuss war diesmal erstaunlich sanft, er war richtig überrascht wie viel Mühe sich Sebastian diesmal gab. Er löste den Kuss wieder. „So, jetzt hätten wir das. Wärst du....“ Der Blonde blinzelte. „... so freundlich und würde dir einen blasen?“, ergänzte er den Satz. So viel dann doch zum Thema Mühe geben. „Du lernst schnell.“, meinte Sebastian zufrieden. Er legte sich bequem in sein großes Bett. Sein Partner setzte sich auf und platzierte sich dann zwischen seinen Beinen. Er folgte mit seinen Fingern den Bauchmuskeln, hin und wieder fuhr er auch eine Rune nach. Dann packte er den Stoff der Shorts und zog daran. Man hörte den Stoff reißen. 

Er griff nach dessen Erregung, beugte sich runter. Zögernd sah er zu Sebastian hoch. Dieser hatte sich an seine schwarzen, seidenen Kissen angelehnt und musterte den Blonden aufmerksam. „Sei ein braver Junge. Du weißt wie es geht.“ Der Angesprochene nickte nur, beugte sich runter und leckte über die Erregung seines Freundes. Kaum war er mit der Zunge vom Schaft bis zur Spitze angelangt, musste er sein eigenes stöhnen unterdrücken. Der Weißblonde strich ihn durch die Haare. „Guter Junge.“ Jace knurrte spielerisch, bevor er die Männlichkeit des Anderen ganz mit seinen Lippen umschloß. Dieser verkniff sich ein stöhnen und tätschelte ihn nur als wäre er ein Hund. Jace kannte dieses Spiel bereits und er liebte es. Irgendwann hatte Sebastian angefangen beim Sex mit ihm zu reden, als wäre er ein Hund. Als er das erste Mal so behandelt wurde, hatte er anfangs gemischte Gefühle dabei gehabt, aber um so mehr er auf das Spiel einging, desto heftiger wurde der Orgasmen für ihn. Auch wenn er sich im nach hinein dafür schämte, dass er ziemlich angetan war von diesem Spiel.

Jace hatte noch nie gefallen an Blowjobs gefunden, darum war er auch nicht besonders Geschickt darin. Warum sollte er auch? Eigentlich bevorzugte er ja Frauen. Aber mit Sebastian war es was anderes, er fühlte eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihm. Trotzdem schien Sebastian sein Zungenspiel zu gefallen, da er ihn weiterhin tätschelte. Er wusste aber auch, dass er nie in seinem Mund kommen würde. „Jetzt bekommt mein braver Junge seine Belohnung.“, murmelte Sebastian, ein keuchen unterdrückend. Der Blonde sah auf, löste sich von seiner Männlichkeit und kniete auf allen Vieren neben seinen Partner. Dieser hatte sich aufgesetzt und streichelte ihn über den Rücken bis hin zum Hintern. Dort hielt er inne. „Mal sehen ob ein stattlicher Kerl wie du auch zur Zucht taugt.“ Jace winselte erbärmlich und drückte sich gegen Sebastians Hand. Dieser schaute gespielt mitleidig, dann positionierte er sich hinter den Blonden. „Hat es mein Kleiner so nötig?“ Erneut drückte er sich ihn entgegen. 

Der Weißblonde hielt ihn zwei Finger entgegen. Und Jace fing gierig an, an den Fingern zu lecken. Er um schloß sie mit der Zunge und fing an daran zu saugen. „Braver Junge.“ Als er fand dass die Finger feucht genug waren, drang er in Jace ein und fing an seine Finger vorsichtig zu bewegen. Dieser keuchte laut auf, als er die Finger in sich spürte. Er brauchte im keuchen mühevoll ein Sebastian über die Lippen. „Seit wann können den Hunde sprechen?“ Er wollte die Finger schon wieder herausziehen, als Strafe, aber Jace drückte sich ihn wieder entgegen und winselte erbarmungswürdig. „Beim Erzengel, hat es mein kleines Hundchen nötig.“, meinte er schmunzelnd. „Aber da weiß ich was besseres für dich.“ Er zog die Finger aus ihn heraus, nur um dann mit seiner Männlichkeit  wieder in ihn einzudringen. 

Als Sebastian mit seiner gesamten Länge in Jace war, lehnte er sich vor, sodass sich sein Bauch und der Rücken von Jace berührten. Dieser genoss die Nähe und die Wärme. Quälend lange Momente verharrten sie in dieser Position. Der Weißblonde wusste wie sehr er damit seinen Partner ärgerte, da er wusste wie sehr Jace ihn wollte und wie ungeduldig dieser sein konnte. Als er langsam anfing in Jace zu stoßen, quittierte dieser das mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Da Beide ja miteinander verbunden waren, kam der Blonde noch bevor sein Partner einen halbwegs vernünftigen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, da dieser sehr empfindlich auf die Reize des Anderen reagierte. Er stützte sich auf die Unterarme und keuchte zufrieden. Sebastian kam kurze Zeit nach ihm. 

Die Beiden hatten sich gerade nebeneinander gelegt, der Blonde hatte seinen Kopf auf der Brust des Anderen, als ein grünes Leuchten an fing sich über den Nachthimmel zu ziehen. „Das Polarlicht?“, fragte Jace heiser. Der Angesprochene nickte. „Ja, damit wollte ich dich überraschen.“ Jace hatte schon von den Lichtern gelesen, in den Büchern seines Vaters. Gesehen hatte er sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie. „Sie sind wunderschön.“ Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster, den Nachthimmel entlang. Das Licht was herein fiel, mischte sich mit dem Licht der Kerzen und tauchte den Raum in ein interessantes Farbschema. Sebastian legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Te iubesc.“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Das war das Erste und das Einzige Mal, dass Jace diese Worte von ihm hörte. 

*Flashback Ende*

Als er der Erinnerung nachhang, hatte er begonnen sich selbst im Schritt zu massieren, er war kurz davor zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, als er einen vertrauten Geruch wahrnahm. Es roch nach Erde, Rauch und irgendwie auch metallisch, nach Blut. 

„Habe ich dir erlaubt zu kommen?“, hörte er eine Stimme. Wie er sie vermisst hatte, ihren Klang.

Jace schlug die Augen auf und blickte direkt in die dunkeln Augen von Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> Te iubesc ist rumänisch und bedeutet 'ich liebe dich' .... ganz überraschend :P


End file.
